


Bossy

by Drago



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bård always whines, Bård is basically sleeping, Bård whines, M/M, Mpreg Kink, PWP, Sibling Incest, Vegard is a horndog, Ylviscest, horny!Vegard, sleepy!Bård
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I enjoyed show in Stavanger and meeting Ylvis immensely. Vegard was The Boss during rehearsal, which was hot. Bård was tired and adorable.</p><p>So basically. Short thing. Vegard is horny, Bård is sleepy, and I'm still not a native.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy

He should be exhausted. He was already tired before the concert, after rehearsal, but for some reason he feels energized. The weather in Stavanger was perfect and the crowd receptive, maybe that’s why. His brother looked exceptionally beautiful, and that helped too. He tried to quell his arousal during the concert, it wouldn’t do to pop a boner in front of overjoyed fans. Admittedly, it might have made them even more hyped up, but there were children in the audience, and he had some decency left. He concentrated on faces that were smiling at him, and managed to sing his way through it without embarrassing himself.  
He gets to the hotel a bit later than his brother, because he has to take care of the formal side that is always ignored by the other. He doesn’t mind, not when he is so pumped up, and his brother is so tired that he is literally falling asleep while standing.  
The only light in their hotel room comes from the small lamp. His brother is already asleep, lying on the duvet, dressed only in an oversized t-shirt, the temperature is a little higher than they usually prefer. His slightly wet hair is curling around the face, making him look innocent and young. The swell of his buttocks covered only by a thin material is too enticing to ignore. So Vegard doesn’t ignore it. He undresses quickly, his eyes never leaving Bård’s bottom and thighs. He’s been half-hard whole evening, and it doesn’t take much for him to go full mast. He covers his brother’s body with his own, pressing hips into Bård’s ass. Younger man mumbles something unhappily, slowly waking from his slumber.  
“Can’t it wait? We have to be up early.”  
“Oh come on, little brother. I’m so horny I can’t think. You don’t have to do anything, yeah? I just need to come in you, baby.”  
“God, that’s so cheap.”  
Vegard laughs and lets his hands wander under Bård’s shirt.  
“Shut up, bitch.”  
Bård’s body is warm and relaxed, it seems that he isn’t going to actively participate, which is perfectly fine with Vegard. Usually he liked long foreplays, likes leaving Bård breathless even before they properly start, but this time he is happy to rush things. He quickly finds lube and slicks himself up. He puts his face between Bård’s shoulder blades, inhaling his brother’s scent. His hand shakes slightly from arousal when he presses fingers into Bård’s small opening. Vegard uses only two fingers before he deems his brother ready, it’s not like they haven’t done it many times before. In fact, they’ve done it so many times since he turned eighteen, that he can no longer remember what shame or guilt feel like. They tried other relationships, both of them started families, but they always migrated towards each other. Casual touching were never enough, and always turned into something more – they were starved.  
  
Vegard pushes in and doesn’t even try to conceal loud groan that leaves his lips. He loves his brother so damn much that even when Bård just lays there, it’s the best sex he can imagine. He is pretty whipped but doesn’t regret a thing.  
“You were so bossy during rehearsals. It’s hot,” Bård murmurs without looking at him.  
“You like it when I’m in charge, don’t you?” Younger man doesn’t answer, he never does in situations like that, but Vegard knows because he is hard even though he hasn’t been stimulated yet.  
Vegard starts a hard rhythm, he doesn’t want to prolong the act. Bård helps him only by letting out quiet, breathy moans – he knows how much his brother likes them. His face is no longer facing the bed, older man can see his profile now. Bård’s parted lips are red and swollen, he must have bitten them, his eyes tightly closed. He looks vulnerable like that, and Vegard has to admit that he enjoys it. His grip on his brother’s hips turns firm, and he sharply slams in two, three times just to hear Bård mewl. One of his hands finds its way towards the protruding belly, his fingers spread trying to cover it. Vegard loves Bård’s little belly. Some fans complain that fame made Bård lazy, that he is getting fat, but Vegard doesn’t care. He loves caressing the little bump, imaging that younger man is carrying a baby, his baby. It’s sick, stupid and turns him on more than anything else.  
“I’ll take care of you, baby.”  
Bård doesn’t know, he can never know, he would laugh and mock his brother. He thinks that whispered promises are for him, and it has to stay this way.  
  
Vegard pushes in as far as he can before letting himself come. He waits for a bit and only then pulls out, but keeps Bård open with his thumbs. The gaping hole is covered in mixture of lube and come, and looks irritated.  
“I haven’t come yet, you may want to do something about it,” Bård complains, sounding mildly annoyed. Vegard deems he may. Three of his fingers push into the slick opening and quickly find the small bump which makes younger man tremble. Bård rubs against bed, and it doesn’t take him long to come. He slumps down not minding the wet spot, already falling asleep.  
Which means he shouldn’t mind Vegard’s fingers staying in him for a bit longer.  
Shouldn't mind much.


End file.
